Scary Had a Little Lamb
| image = GOODLUCKCHARLIE_Y2_050_006.jpg | caption = | season = 2 | production = 224 | broadcast = 51 | expr = | coexpr = | supr = | conspr = | producer = | writer = | director = | us = October 09, 2011 | international = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = |number = 25|airdate = October 9, 2011|previous = Alley Oops|next = Return to Super Adventure Land}} It's Halloween in Denver and when Charlie gets scared by a teenager, Teddy decides to give him a taste of his own medicine. Meanwhile, Gabe agrees to protect Mrs. Dabney's house, but when her house gets trashed he has to do whatever she says. PJ becomes goth because of his new girlfriend, Zoey; while Bob and Amy pretend to be each other for Halloween. Episode Summary PJ announces that he has a date for Halloween with a girl named Zoey. Teddy agrees to take Charlie trick-or-treating with her and Ivy. Gabe promises to protect Mrs. Dabney's house (from himself) during Halloween for $50 and although she agrees, she makes him sign a contract first. Bob and Amy dress as each other for Halloween and meet PJ (dressed as a goth wearing a mustache)'s date Zoey whom Bob describes as a "spark plug". Mrs. Dabney comes over to get Gabe and show him that her house has been egged and toilet papered. She then shows him the contract that states he has to work for her for an entire day. Teddy and Ivy take Charlie to a house where a local teenager, Karl, scares her. When Teddy calls him out he attempts to apologize only to prank Teddy. She vows to get revenge. The next day PJ is still wearing the goth costume (minus the mustache) and reveals that he is now a goth. When Amy questions why, Zoey turns up also dressed as a goth. PJ refers to himself as the complete opposite of what he used to be, asking to now be called JP. Gabe spends the day doing chores for Mrs. Dabney including giving Kaboodle a bath until he takes out the trash and discovers empty egg cartons and rolls of toilet paper. He figures out that Mrs. Dabney egged and TP'ed her own house then used the contract to trick Gabe. Amy follows PJ to a cemetery and convinces him that he doesn't need to change who he is for a girl and that somewhere there's a girl who will appreciate him for who he is. PJ decides to break it off with Zoey but can't bring himself to hurt her feelings. Teddy and Ivy come up with a successful plan to get back at Karl by pretending Teddy is insane. End Credits The ghost of Ezekiel Fitchorn from the grave Amy pretended to be visiting while really spying on PJ, visits Duncan house and Amy sucks him up in a vacuum cleaner. Production Information International Premieres *October 29, 2011 (Disney Channel Poland) Songs Gallery Quotes Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines Memorable Quotes Background Information *PJ reveals that he doesn't like to hurt people which is consistent with his personality. *Emmett has previously dressed as Beyonce for Halloween. Errors Continuity *Although not seen in a previous episode, Mrs. Dabney has referred to at least one of Gabe's Halloween costumes as a "Monster devil child" before. *Gabe has caused trouble for Mrs. Dabney on Halloween (amongst other things) from the time he learned to walk. *The word Clump-Nugget is used again. *The Duncan family go all-out on Halloween. This is repeated in "Le Halloween". *Emmett is mentioned but not seen during the episode. *The sassy trick-or-treater who turns up at the door will appear again the following Halloween ("Le Halloween"). *This episode marks the first appearance of recurring character Karl, a local trouble-making teen. Duncan/Dabney Pranks *Gabe typically eggs and toilet papers Mrs. Dabney's house during Halloween although this year he attempts to extort money from her to keep her house safe. Mrs. Dabney turns the tables by writing up a contract for Gabe to sign then proceeds to egg and toilet paper her own house to trick him into doing work for her for a day. Allusions *The episode's title is a pun on the nursery rhyme Mary had a Little Lamb. *Teddy dresses as Little Bo Peep from the nursery rhyme of the same name. *Emmett has dressed as Beyonce for Halloween before. Beyonce Knowles is a singer, dancer, and actress. *Teddy calls Bob "Ashley Tisdale" who is a singer, actress, and former Disney channel alumni. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars *Brendan Robinson as Karl *Brigette Davidovici as Zoey *David Lewis as Liam References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Specials